Encontrando mi pasado, aclarando tu futuro
by dialuz black
Summary: Que pasaría si los merodeadores llegaran al futuro por accidente y descubrieran los cambios de su vida, entra y descúbrelo. Esto es lo que sucede con los merodeadores más las nuevas generaciones. Algunos intentando conocer su pasado y otros descubrir su


**Encontrando mi pasado, aclarando tu futuro**

**Capitulo 1: futuro**

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenece sino al maravilloso mundo de harry potter todos los personajes aquí usados son obra de la grandisosa J. K. Rowling a mi sólo me corresponde la trama.

Esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste

**&**

-Me tienes cansada eres un idiota no te soporto

-Tú tampoco eres de mi agrado si no hubieras llegado a hogwarts todo seria mejor

-Desmaius

-Impedimenta

-Ahora atacas a traición comenta molesto un joven muy apuesto de cabellos tan negros como la noche y un cuerpo bien marcado por la practica del Quidditch, dueño de unos impresionantes ojos grises que roban grandes suspiros.

-esto grandísimo idiota no es traición, lo fuera si estuvieras de espalda, pero lo que acabo de hacer es ataque premeditado. Contesto una joven de cabello largo el cual le sobrepasaba la baja espalda, de un color negro intenso y unas piernas que eran el deseo de la gran parte masculina de todo hogwarts.

¡Esto es la guerra Belmont!

Lo mismo digo Black

Esta era una situación habitual en el colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Sirius Black y Elizabeth Belmont presentaban su duelo diario en los pasillos del colegio esa era la rutina todos los días el la provocaba, ella lo insultaba y el se le insinuaba y ella lo atacaba y así empezaban hasta que uno de sus amigos acababa con la diversión

-¡Elizabeth ya basta! exclamo una de sus amigas ¿no se cansan de lo mismo?

-Si canuto ya basta, recuerden que los que se pelean se desean, mejo busque un mejor uso para sus energías.

Potter mejor cállate y ayúdame a separarlos.

Tu que crees moony debemos separarlos

Hay ¡ya! Me tienen cansada sepárenlos de una ves

Esta bien dijeron los tres al tiempo que alzaban sus varita

Immobilus, Mobilicorpus, Petrificus Totalus, congeltempus, avansus

Un grupo de rallos multicolor impactaron en el centro de los duelistas creando una expansión que abarco a sus amigos. De pronto una luz que los cegó y sintieron un movimiento y todo se volvió negro.

&

Mientras tanto en una habitación un poco alejada el lugar de, los hechos se encontraban dos personas conversados sobre los recientes sucesos del mundo mágico. Cuando de pronto una de ellas se sobresalto.

¿Qué sucede albus, que te pasa?

Minerva ¿no sentiste algo extraño?

¿Extraño? ¿Como extraño, albus seguro que estas bien?

Si mi estimada minerva, no me hagas caso, comento posando su mirada hacia el exterior de la habitación de manera pensativa.

&

Una luz inundo la habitación y seis cuerpos cayeron estrepitosamente

¿Están todos bien? pregunto Loreyn johanson una rubia con unos ojos turquesa que eran atrayentes por su raro color, de estatura normal y complexión delgada con el pelo ligeramente ondulado.

Yo si, contesto un joven atractivo alto de cabello castaño y ojos miel con un muy buen cuerpo el cual provocaba estragos en las chicas. El cual respondía al nombre de Remus Lupin

Black Eli ¿están bien?

Si respondieron los chicos

En ese momento oyeron unos gritos-.

Aléjate de mi potter exclamo Lilian Evans una joven pelirroja de estatura normal y complexión delgada de una melena pelirroja y unos ojos verde esmeralda, llamada por sus amigas lily, lils o pelirroja apodo implantado por james potter, un joven de cabellos castaños bien desordenados y ojos color avellana con unos lentes que lo hacían lucir sexy y un cuerpo bien desarrollado, el cual en este momento se encontraba encima de la pelirroja.

Vamos pelirroja dime que si

Potter dije que noooooooooo así que bájate

Pelirroja

No me llames pelirroja

Lili

Evans para ti

Evans sal con migo

Dije que no y levanta, que pesas

¿Cornamenta pelirroja están bien?

Si canuto estamos bien dijo incorporándole y tendiéndole una mano a lili, mano que por supuesto ella rechazo.

¿Donde estamos?

- Eso canuto quisiéramos saber todos, por que esto no es hogwarts

En eso tienes razón lunático esto ya no es hogwarts pero no conozco esto nada me es familiar.

¡¡Este es nuestro apartamento!! exclamo loreyn

En ese momento entro una mujer muy atractiva según el criterio de los chicos y muy bien conservada según las chicas, era una mujer que presentaba elegancia a la hora de caminar y tenía un cuerpo impresionante según lo poco que podían apreciar.

Necesito que Loreyn me firme estos documentos para avalar el cambio de los chicos en ese momento guardo los documentos que tenia en la mano y levanto la cabeza y sus ojos se posaron en los chicos los cuales ante la mención de loreyn estaban intrigados pero lo estaban mas al poder apreciar mejor el rostro de la mujer, el cual se les hacia demasiado familiar.

¡¡Pero que broma de mal gusto es esta?! Exclamo al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita y los apuntaba ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren? ¿Que broma es esta?, ¿quienes son ustedes? RESPONDAN.

Nosotros somos Lili Evans, Loreyn Adans

Detente no sigas mintiendo no pueden ser ustedes no eso es imposible, están usando una poción lo se HABLEN ¿quienes son?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dándole paso a una joven de cabello castaño que venia llorando.

Loraine amor que te sucede, ¿por que estas llorando?

La chica solo se abrazo a ella y lloro más fuerte

Que te pasa mi niña vamos dime que te pasa

En ese momento se separo de ella volteo y lo vio, ahí estaba el causante de todos sus problemas.

¿Como, pudiste? decía mientras avanzaba hacia Sirius, ¿Por que Alexander? ¿ por que lo hiciste?

Lori cariño el no es, pero no presto atención a Elizabeth

Si no querías estar mas con migo lo hubieras dicho no tenias que engañarme en ese momento lo abofeteo dos veces y luego le dijo yo no me merezco esto y salio corriendo.

Los chicos solo se quedaron choqueados, sirius impactado porque lo abofetearon y el no había hecho nada, remus estaba confuso ese rostro le parecía conocido pero no recordaba de donde y los demás estaban preguntándose que había pasado ahí

La puerta volvió abrirse, esta vez fue una chica de cabello negro intenso muy parecida a Elizabeth

Mama ¿Loraine no esta aquí? Preguntaba mirando por toda la habitación cuando de pronto se fija en los demás ocupantes de la sala

Cuando de pronto fijo su vista en sirius ¡¿TU?! Exclamo mientras avanzaba hasta el eres un grandísimo idiota es que me provoca matarte si no fueras mi hermano te mataría, es que no puedo creer como pudiste hacer esto pero deja que se entere Jhonan, es que no se lo que es capas de hacerte y no creas que te defenderé te lo tienes bien merecido quien te viera tanto que molestaste cuando jhon te dijo que quería ser mi novio y ahora le haces eso a loraine en ese momento levanto la mano como si lo fuera a golpear pero se detuvo.

Un momento tu no eres Alexander eres muy parecido pero no eres el decía mientras lo miraba minuciosamente. Mirada que se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la chimenea.

Nunca me acostumbrare a viajar en este método, no me gusta decía un joven de no mas de 17 años rubio que en ese momento se quitaba la ceniza de la camisa ya que venia vestido de manera muggle.

¡¡jhon¡¡

En ese momento el chico levanto la vista y sorio con una sonrisa calida y sexy

Hola princesa, fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que la chica se abalanzara sobre el, y comenzaran a besarse

Jum-jum,jum-jum

En ese momento los jóvenes fueron concientes de que respirar era necesario para vivir, y se fueron separando lentamente.

Que son esos espectáculos en público Elizabeth, Jhonan

Madrina que alegría verte, ¿Cómo estas? Pregunto mientras se acercaba y besaba en las mejillas a Elizabeth.

Yo bien cariño, pero ¿cuando llegaron? ¿Y tu madre donde esta? ¿Que no vino con tigo?

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJ

En ese momento se escucho una gran carcajada y todos miraban al chico que solo le faltaba revolcarse en el piso.

¿Que pasa Jhonan? ¿Por que te ríes?

Lo que pasa madrina es que mama esta tan molesta que creo que se apareció directamente a su habitación, esta que echa chispas

¿Que sucedió? Pregunto muy intrigada Elizabeth

Lo que pasa es que cuando llegamos a la reunión que teníamos prevista el árabe no se presento, luego al otro día cuando se dio cuenta que era una mujer, en ese momento las carcajadas le impedían continuar al recordar lo sucedido

**Flash back **

-pueden pasar el señor alfaher los esta esperando

-gracias

-buenos días

-buenos días contesto un hombre de mediana edad que se daba la vuelta en ese momento para observar a los recién llegados.

-tomen asiento, me imagino que usted y su secretaria deben estar cansados por el viaje, y de antemano me excuso por faltar a nuestra cita de ayer.

-creo que hay un error señor Said, es conmigo con quien usted realizara las negociaciones el joven solo es mi hijo.

-esto debe ser una broma ¿Qué falta de respeto es esta? ¡Una mujer! ala la mójame solala, exclamaba con los brazos al cielo como puede pasarme esto a mi una mujer?

Jhonan miraba como la furia de su madre iba en aumento y no quería estar en los zapatos de ese tipo cuando su madre explotara, si ya había metido la pata con lo de secretaria ahora estaba muerto ya que no existía una persona que defendiera los derechos de las mujeres masque su madre.

Mire cerdo misogeno, narcisista, machista, anticuado, idiota, reverendo invesil, si soy mujer y le puedo asegurar que soy más capaz que usted y 10 de sus mejores hombres, con un chasquido de mis dedos puedo lograr lo que me propongo y esta negociación se acabo machista empedernido.

Esa era la explosión que Jhonan estaba esperando.

Jhonan nos vamos de aquí

-un momento esperen veo que es una mujer con carácter explosivo, me encanta

Las caras de Loreyn y Jhonan eran dignas de ver

-chico te ofrezco dos cofres de oro, tres camellos y dos de mis hijas que son como de tu edad, por tu madre,

**Fin Flash back **

Entonces mama se acerco lo abofeteo y salimos de ahí llevaba un enojo de los mil demonios la hubieras visto madrina.

-pero Jhonan ¿tu que hiciste cuando el araba te hizo esa oferta?

-creo que eso fue una de las cosas que aumento el enojo de mama es que yo lo estaba pensando seriamente es que dos de sus hijas por mama lo pones en una balanza y sus hijas ganan ¡¡auch!! Si serás salvaje

-te lo ganaste

-es broma amor como crees que cambiaria a mi madre, pero bueno solo habrá que esperar que se le pase el enojo, pero donde esta lory es que tengo deseos de verla

-lizzi y elizabeth se miraron por un momento

-creo que esta en el cuarto amor

-bueno voy a verla

Es en ese momento es que se da cuenta que no están solo en la habitación y dice

-disculpen no me había dado cuneta que teníamos visitas perdonen pero es que el viaje me dejo muy cansado. un placer Jhonan Johanson, si me disculpan hablaremos después voy a buscar a mi hermana.

En el momento en que se cierra la puerta elizabeth se dirige a su hija

-ahora si lizzi que fue lo que paso

-lo que paso es que loraine y yo estábamos en el callejón diagón y nos encontramos con Norelia

-la chica que esta enamorada de tu hermano

-exacto esa misma y ya sabes empezó a molestar a lorayne y nosotras la ignoramos hasta que dijo que Alex le había comentado que estaba cansado de lorayne y que por eso se veía con ella y nos mostró una foto donde ellos se estaban besando y lori salio corriendo y el resto ya lo sabes

-¡¡que!!, no creo que tu hermano sea capaz de eso

-Yo tampoco mama pero es que las fotos

-bueno esperemos a que llegue tu hermano y arregle esto ahora ve a ver a lory y cuida que Jhonan no cometa una locura cuando ve a tu hermano hay que darle el beneficio de la duda.

-ok mama

-ahora si díganme como es que están aquí

-bueno Elizabeth y black estaban discutiendo cuando nosotros decidimos pararlos y entonces lanzamos los hechizos a la vez sin darnos cuenta

-ahora me quiere decir ¿quien es usted?, ¿donde estamos? y ¿por que este lugar se parece a nuestro apartamento? pregunto Elizabeth.

Bueno esto será un poco complicado, haber mejor siéntense,

Cuando todos se hubieron sentado -bueno mi nombre es Elizabeth Belmont, están en mi casa y se parece por que es su apartamento lo único que 22 años en el futuro

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

&

**Nota de autora**: Bueno aquí empieza esta historia: espero que les guste tiene una trama muy interesante y aquí ocurrirán cosas que creo que a mas de una nos hubiera gustado que ocurrieran. Nos leemos pronto


End file.
